Beyond
by todaey
Summary: She used to smile. She used to be full of life...but now she seems lifeless. The blossom has fallen.


**Hello**

**Plot: **_**She used to smile. She used to be full of life...but now she seems lifeless. The blossom has fallen.**_

**A story that will make you cry your heart out based on "Beyond" piano piece by Matthew Mayer.**

**. . . Chapter 1 . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was windy, the end of summer. She looked at the sky for a while, watching the clouds collide with each other. Sometimes she wishes she was there. She also wishes she could smile, just for once. Once more...for _him_.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her, she still couldn't look at him. He sat beside her on the bench and looked at her worryingly. He was never caring, or at least that's what she had thought. Seeing as she shivered, he sighed and embraced her. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled the beautiful scent of her exotic pink hair.

Feeling warmness take over her petite body, she gasped and flinched at the sudden contact. She could feel his breath on her ear. By now, she would have been blushing like crazy, but she didn't feel anything.

He wanted to make her react to his touches again. He knew it was too soon. Considering the things she had gone through, it was too soon.

"...I...I'm okay." she hesitated.

He opened his eyes and responded to her statement, "I know," he embraced her tighter earning a small gasp from her. "I know you're okay, and I'm glad...for that."

She touched his warm hands and said something he hadn't expected in a long time. She said "I love you..." She felt tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. She wasn't sad, she was happy. Tears of joy.

He smiled and responded to her with the same beautiful words, she liked hearing him say those words.

"I love you...Sakura."

She smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Years Ago.**

The sound of her alarm clock pierced through her ears, she winced at the sound. Last time she gets an alarm clock. She didn't want to get up, Sakura was feeling lazy and it was another day of school. Days like these, she wanted to sleep all day but of course _someone _would bother her. Speaking of that someone—

"Sakura get up, time for school!" her mother's loud yelling got her to wake up. She got up and rubbed her eyes, she wanted to stay home. Curse school!

"Are you up yet?" her mother once again asked. When she didn't receive an answer, she again yelled, "Don't make me bring your brother!" Sakura gasped, and quickly responded.

"I'm up, I'm up." Her brother scared her all the time, too bad she was younger than him. She was also shorter than him, of course. His name was Yuu. They would always fight, he would look after her, keep her away from boys, and she would just glare at him.

Sakura got ready and went downstairs. Her brother had already gotten down, and was watching TV. He looked at her and she glared. _Brothers_ she thought, annoyed at how lazy he was. He turned his eyes back to the TV.

"It's rude to stare, Sakura." Yuu stated.

"Pardon me, _onii-chan; _I had never noticed you were so handsome." Sakura retorted at his statement.

"Guess it runs in the family, huh?" He replied as he ran a hand over his so-called beautiful hair. She wanted to hurl, of course he _was_ handsome, but no sister would admit that and especially _not_ Sakura.

"Sakura come and help me with lunch." Her mother called out to her. She got up and went to her mother. Their mother made their lunch for them in the morning, but she was running late and had to go to work.

"Only for 3 minutes, remember I have to go to school." Sakura got busy with the cooking; her mother had been cooking her brother's favorite food. It was her favorite food also.

When her mother had turned her head to get something, Sakura took it as an opportunity to put extra hot pepper on her brothers' dish. She smirked and went back to work. _Since he's so hot, he wouldn't mind getting hotter, right? _She thought as she whistled and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Oh! You're done, good job Sakura!" her mother praised Sakura and kissed her cheek. She loved her family. Too bad her father had already died. She missed him dearly, she was always thinking about him.

Her mother wrapped their lunches and gave them to Sakura. Sakura handed her brother's bento to him and put hers on her backpack. Sakura kissed her mother goodbye and smiled at her father's picture.

"Come on." Yuu grabbed her hand and they were out of the house.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They waved at their mother and were on their way to school. Silence filled the car as Yuu kept driving and Sakura was texting Ino, her best friend. They had been friends since kindergarten.

Ino was an outgoing girl; she loved shopping and especially boys. Since Sakura was already sixteen, she was allowed to date, her brother never agreed to that, but who cared about he thought.

Ino was going on about boys, Sakura didn't really care about boys, but there was one that caught her attention. She doesn't like him. No, not at all, it's quite the opposite. She _dislikes_ him; she wouldn't say _hate_ because that was such a strong word. She narrowed her eyes at no one in particular.

"You look like you got hit by a train." Her _dear_ brother stated without looking at her.

"Huh? And you look like you got hit by a...a truck...! Yeah, a big fat ugly truck! Ha!" Sometimes she acted so childish.

Yuu snorted at her. She gaped at him, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He again said.

"You close your mouth!" She pouted and looked back at her phone when she received a new message.

"My mouth was closed, frog."

Ignoring her brother, she texted Ino again, she wondered if Ino ever talked about anything else other than boys and shopping, she needed something new. Sakura decided to text Naruto:

_Sakura: Naruto are you at school or are you sleeping?_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan! I'm already there; I can't believe I'm early!_

_Sakura: Great. The first time, you've ever been early. So...is the bastard with you?_

She narrowed her eyes again, and her brother decided not to get involved again. Sakura and Sasuke always fought, she would always glare at him...well, she glared at everyone, but mostly at him.

_Naruto: Teme? Oh yes, he's here being all emo, like always._

_Sakura: Well tell that bastard to not annoy me today, because I'm not in the mood. _

_Naruto: Sakura-chan, why can't you just do it yourself?_

_Sakura: Because it's impossible to talk to him!_

_Naruto: Alright, alright I'll tell him._

_Sakura: See you later then._

_Naruto: Ok._

Naruto. The blond-blue-eyed-sometimes-an-idiot can't realize that Hinata likes him. She always blushes when she sees him; Sakura doesn't know what she sees in him. '_Maybe it's his big smile that shines like the sun, but brighter than the sun.'_ At least that's what Hinata said about him.

Sakura would get them together. They were adorable together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuu got out of the car and Sakura was still smiling like a fool and thinking about a plan to get them together.

"Little sister, if you're done daydreaming, now might be the time to get out of my car."

Yuu broke her train of thoughts. He showed her what time it was, and she realized she was kind of late. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could. Her brother took his time walking to the front entrance. He smirked and fixed his watch back to normal.

Meanwhile, Sakura ran to her classroom and bowed down to the teacher, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Hearing no answer, she looked up and saw that the class was not full and there was no teacher. She also forgot that Kakashi was always late. Sakura sweat dropped and went to her seat. Curse her brother for lying. He is so _reliable._

"Sakura-chan, you're here!" Naruto said with a big grin as he went to hug Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, your life just got better." She grinned as she hugged him back.

Then her eyes fell on someone else behind Naruto, the Uchiha bastard. They let go of each other and she glared at Sasuke.

"Hello, _Haruno_. Did you miss me?" A smirk took over his handsome features.

"I think _you_ missed me more, wouldn't you say, _Uchiha._" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wow, you guys act like a divorced couple." Naruto decided to butt in. He wished he hadn't for he got glares from his friends.

Students got in the classroom when the bell rang. The three _friends_ also got to their seats.

Sakura cursed Kakashi for putting Sasuke beside her, but thank god she had Naruto on her other side. Ino sat behind Sakura and Hinata in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, guess what?" Ino asked her excitedly.

"A boy asked you out."

"H-how did you know!" She gaped at her.

"It's obvious, Ino-pig!" Ino was so easy to read, Sakura thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi arrived later than ever, like always. He should have been fired for arriving late all the time. He spent his time reading _books_. Clearly he had no experience in teaching.

She felt eyes on her; she obviously knew who was staring at her. The Uchiha was surely staring at her. Sakura turned her head and glared at him; he just smirked and looked away.

She'll admit that she once liked him, but when she saw how arrogant he was, she was not interested anymore. She even went on a _date_ with him, she wouldn't really call it a _date_, but it was close. His fangirls were so annoying. They had always been jealous of her, because she was the only girl he ever dated.

The lesson carried on and so did the other lessons. It was time for lunch. Their table consisted of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba. She unwrapped her lunch and took a bite of the delicious sandwich. Her eyes began to water and her tongue was burning up. Hinata went to her side and gave her a glass of water. She coughed rather loudly. She had taken Yuu's lunch by mistake. _Karma's a bitch._

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Hinata asked Sakura with worried eyes.

They looked at her. Ino and Naruto were worried and went to her side, while Sasuke just smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Sakura said as she wrapped the bento and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked her.

She didn't respond and went straight to her brother's table. All his hot friends were sitting there and she felt embarrassed. His friend nudged Yuu and Sakura placed his bento on the table.

"_Dear_ brother, I believe this is yours." She reached for hers, and thanked God that it wasn't unwrapped.

"What are you talking about? Aren't they the same?" Yuu asked suspiciously.

"Hehe," she laughed nervously. "Of course they're the same, but mine has lettuce." She faked a smile.

"Hm..." He narrowed his eyes, but exchanged their lunches. She got her lunch back and went to her table. A moment later she heard coughs from her brother's table. His friends were snickering and she was pleased with her work. Yuu turned to glare at her back.

Sakura smirked evilly and decided to start eating.

She ate her sandwich silently, while the whole table looked at her, sweat dropping. _What an evil sister. _

"W-what happened, Sakura-san?" The shy Hinata asked Sakura.

"Whatever do you mean?" She responded innocently.

"Let me guess, you poisoned your brother's food with pepper, then mistook it for yours, and then gave it back to him…and that's why he's coughing." Tenten explained smartly.

Sakura looked at her "How did you know?"

"I used to do that to Neji when he wouldn't buy me ice-cream…" She said it so fast, but Neji had heard every word.

"What?" He choked on his food. "So you did that? I thought it was Hinata trying to kill me for not letting her be with Naruto."

"E-eh? Y-you thought…" Hinata stuttered and then stopped as she caught Naruto's eyes. She blushed and realized that Neji told them her secret, well it was only a secret to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, you like me?" Naruto asked shocked to hear of this secret.

"I…" Hinata couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Hinata…!" Naruto shouted.

"She was so _young_…" Ino said dramatically, while everyone glared at her. "What? I couldn't let this chance slip away! It's not every day you see a person fainting."

Naruto carried Hinata to the nurse's office and stayed with her.

The others were not that worried, because they knew that Hinata always faints when she's with Naruto. Sakura hoped that Hinata wouldn't faint when they were _together_, because that would be a problem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**This story is kind of a flashback, a lot of things will happen to Sakura that will change her **_**and**_** Sasuke.**

**~Thank you for reading!**


End file.
